Twisted Twister
by SohmaChild15
Summary: Upon hearing strange noises and laughter in Yuki's room, Kyo worries that Tohru has chosen Yuki as her lover. But when the curious neko discovers the true reason for Tohru's nightly visit with Yuki, how will that effect him? R


**Twisted Twister**

_Written by: XBlackfireX_

* * *

The evening had arrived with little commotion. It had been one of those dreaded _"bad days_" for Kyo Sohma, and it continued to become worse with every coming and going hour. He ran a hand through his orange hair, as a sigh escaped from him.

"Damnit," he cursed, feeling as if he had taken a blow from Yuki, "if there's one thing I can't stand more then that rat boy its—" He was cut off by what seemed to be laughter, and commotion coming from Yuki's room. Being the curious cat that he was, he approached the room, placing an ear on the thin door.

"Your turn Yuki-kun!" He heard Tohru's voice laugh as Yuki spoke next.

"Honestly I don't think I can go on like this."

Kyo pulled his ear from the door only to have that of a confused look about his face. His nose scrunched in a look of disgust. 'What the hell are they _**doing**_ in there?!' he thought as a horrid image ran through his mind. He shook his head to rid the image, when a certain dog came from behind him.

"Eavesdropping are we neko-kun?" he asked, a sly smile coming across his handsome face. A vein appeared on the right corner of Kyo's forehead. He turned to Shigure, and spoke in an aggravated whisper.

"Don't call me that! And will you be quiet! They probably heard your big mouth!"

A look of interest came into the older man's face, "_**They**_? Oh I see. Its obvious Tohru-kun has chosen Yuki as her lover. Such inspiration!" He also placed an ear to the door.

"Yuki-kun that tickles!"

"Oh forgive me; I'll try to keep my hand further from you."

The Sohma's that stood on the opposite side of the door exchanged glances. Shigure nodded as a hand went up to his chin in deep thought. "Quite young to be doing things such as that." A tint of red took Kyo's face as denial started to cloud his thoughts. It couldn't be true, could it? Had Tohru seriously chosen Yuki over him?! The thought brought a queasy feeling throughout his stomach. Shigure had placed a hand on the door, as to open it, when Kyo stopped him from doing so.

"Your not actually thinking about going in there are you?" Kyo blurted the same look of disgust upon his face. Shigure's eyes closed in his famous smile, as a red hue took his face.

"Tohru-kun would you mind making your move a little faster, I don't think I can stay this was for much longer," Yuki spoke, both worry and excitement in his voice. Kyo's mouth had dropped upon hearing the last statement made by his cousin. Shigure seemed to be enjoying it, the hentai he was.

"I'm trying, but you're not making this any easier!" Tohru replied, going into another fit of giggles.

This was it! The last straw! Kyo had heard enough, and he no longer wished to hear anything. Shoving the now purring Shigure away, he slid the door open quickly, his mouth open to shout. Suddenly a look of horror came across the neko's face, causing him to fall to his knees. Tohru quickly ran to see if the poor scarred for life Kyo was alright, while Yuki, having lost his balance, fell to the wooden floor.

"Kyo-kun are you ok?!" She asked, kneeling by Kyo's side with a panic-stricken expression on her face. Brushing himself off a little, Yuki also knelt by Kyo to see what the matter was. Kyo remained silent, his eyes widened, still focusing on what he had seen when he entered the room. Tohru placed a hand over her mouth as she realized what had been the problem.

"Gomen nasai Kyo-kun! I would have asked you to play twister with Yuki and me if I knew you had come home early!"

**_-End-_**

Author's Notes: For all who do not get it, Yuki and Tohru were playing a game called Twister. The game itself is hard to explain. A brief detail is it's a game of flexibility to see who can remain the longest in a twisted position without falling. And yes I bet some of you are thinking, "Wouldn't Yuki transform if Tohru had been in a hugging position with him." That probably would have been so, but that never happened did it? Well reviews are welcomed! Farewell.


End file.
